See You Tonight
by i-love-svu
Summary: Set during season two, when Sandy was off with Rebecca the Zombie. Kirsten needs someone to comfort he, and the person she finds is an unlikely match for the blond. Femmeslash ahead!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C..**

**Author's Note: My small attempt to broaden the Julie/Kirsten spectrum.

* * *

**

Sex with a woman was nothing like Kirsten Cohen had ever imagined. She had always envisioned that it was rough, bodies forcefully pressed into mattresses and clothes literally torn off. The blond Californian had not pictured everything being so different than her original thought.

Kirsten had been with two men in her lifetime. Each time, with both men had been amazing. But now having experienced the act with both sexes, Kirsten felt different. She was surprised by how her encounters with men paled in comparison to that with a woman. With a woman, everything was more exciting. The kisses, touches, every moment was exhilarating. Kirsten had considered this fact earlier and had decided that it was different with a woman because they knew exactly what their partner was experiencing. Women knew exactly where to kiss, where their fingers needed to linger for a moment longer. With men, it wasn't like that. Once they were ready, that was all they cared about. But with a woman, it was the opposite.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Her lover, woman who had gone from her rival to best friend, inquired softly. She placed butterfly kisses along Kirsten's neck, down to her collarbone, at the tops of her breasts. Kirsten reveled in the pleasure that accompanied those kisses.

She had considered that question earlier. She was in a relationship with a woman. Not only that, but a woman that she had actually detested at one point. Kirsten was still a little disturbed by the entire thing. She was cheating on her husband, a man she still loved very much. It was not a secret that their marriage had been on the rocks for a long time. In fact, that is why her relationship with this woman had started. Kirsten needed something, to feel comforted. And that was all it was at first; just a way for her to be comforted. There was not any sex in the beginning, just late nights spent talking. It eventually evolved and a relationship had started. Kirsten tilted her head and kissed the woman lying next to her

"You don't seem to be minding this very much," Kirsten replied with a grin. Her hand slithered up her lover's stomach, teasing the woman's breasts.

"Kirsten, stop. We don't have enough time…"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Who would have guessed that you would be so conscious about the time, Julie?"

Saying the brunette's name while they were in bed made Kirsten's stomach jump. It made the entire thing seem real, and although it was what Kirsten wanted, she was still a little confused about it all. Her feelings for Julie and those for her husband were a jumble, a mass of bewilderment. As Kirsten sat up, the white satin sheet wrapped around her slender body, she didn't know what to think about anything. She was avoiding her husband at all costs, which meant working late at the office and then finding a hotel to spend the night in with Julie. Kirsten knew that she had not seen her husband in over a week, and was a little distressed that she had not yet begun to miss him. She had a feeling that perhaps she did not miss him because she knew that he was with another woman. Just as Kirsten was.

"Do you want me to pick up some dinner on my way home tonight?" Julie asked with an exhausted yawn.

Kirsten smiled back at Julie as she gathered their clothes, the garments that had been so hastily shed the night before. "That sounds good. Thai?"

With a grin that matched the one on her lover's face, Julie nodded. She gently kissed Kirsten on the cheek as the blond handed her the clothes. Kirsten was still trying to adjust to how tender Julie was, and she felt her heart beat increase slightly as Julie's lips connected with her cheek.

"See you tonight," Julie whispered as she slipped her bra on. She glanced up just in time to see Kirsten's eyes sparkle at the promise. Maybe their relationship would not last as long as either hoped, because of circumstances that they both had considered, such as the possibility of their families finding out. But until it ended, both women wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. If that meant spending nights in hotel rooms and eating take-out off of paper plates, they didn't seem to mind. For once, Julie and Kirsten were truly happy, despite their unlikely relationship.


End file.
